Chryssa
Chryssa is one of the founders of and players on the baseball team The Death Bagels. Chryssa is a very reliable person with good leadership skills. She's confident and outspoken and is not afraid to call you out on your b.s. She is one of the most athletic girls in the baseball team (more alike Diya). Chryssa takes a lot of pride into her work and is very persuasive. The best way to describe Chyrssa is as the dad friend. She's mature and put together, but she usually has a dad joke to go along with any situation. She likes reading wikipedia pages on cryptids, but is actually too scared to hunt for them. According to Diya, she seems like the type of person to walk into a resturant she went to 6 years ago and shout "Remember us?". She's really nice, but don't do something stupid, or else she will call you out for it. She's sporty and athletic, but also kind of nerdy. Relationships Min-Seo Chryssa often times scolds Min-Seo like a child and keeps her in check. They get along well, though, inspite of this fact. Chryssa is also very impressed by Min-Seo's ability to throw knuckleballs. Akarsha Like Chryssa's relationship with Min-Seo, Chryssa acts like a mother/father figure to Akarsha. She usually scolds Akarsha as if she's a child and tells her to stop. Inspite of this, they have a good friendship, although it's not really touched on. Noelle Noelle secretly looks up to Chryssa and views her as a mom, even so much as accidentally calling her mom to her face. Since Noelle doesn't have a close relationship with her actual mom, she sort of replaced her mom with Chryssa instead. Diya Diya and Chryssa get along well. Although at first, Diya was scared of Chryssa, they eventually became friends and work well on a team together. Liz Chryssa and Liz seem to be good friends. It wasn’t until she got close to Chryssa and found out she also liked baseball that Liz reclaimed her interest in it. "Sakura" Chryssa really doesn't like it how Sakura refers to herself as "Sakura". She thinks watching anime is a crime and usually cringes. "Yuki" Chryssa doesn't like how Yuki refers to herself as "Yuki" and outwardly shows her disdain for it. Ester Chryssa and Ester don't really interact, but when they do, they're friendly with each other. Trivia *Chryssa never went cryptid hunting. She’s too scared of them. Reading the wikipedia articles on them was enough for her. *Chryssa has at least one sibling. *Chryssa doesn’t exactly have pets, but her family runs a wildlife rescue/rehabilitation center. They mostly pick up birds but also get other critters like possums and skunks. They even have a hawk there. *During Butterfly Soup, Chryssa is 17. * Chryssa and Liz's names put together sound like Chrysalis. * Chryssa and Liz have been dating since junior year. chat_chryssa.png|Chat Chryssa chryssaHappybaseball.png|Chryssa Baseball Neutral Chryssa.PNG|Chryssa Baseball Shocked Chryssanormal.png|Chryssa Neutral Chryssa annoyed smile.PNG|Chryssa Annoyed Smile Chryssa smile.PNG|Chryssa Smile Category:Baseball Club